Amarillo y Plateado no Hacen Oro, Juntando Dos Tesoros Hacen uno Sólo
by Khris-san World Warrior
Summary: Se acercaba navidad y habían regresado a la Tierra a descansar tras un largo tiempo. El restante ejército Zangyack poco importaba para una fiesta de noche buena, en el que la pirata más tacaña y descarada comenzará a percatarse que el tipo más molestoso y meloso, le terminó cambiando la vida, siendo la primera aventura entre Luka y su "adorado" fanboy (Luka x Gai y cameos varios).


Terminé de ver KSG así como otros más y numerosos (no diré cuales porque me alargaría mucho xD), así que viendo un único fic de estos dos en inglés, me dio las ganas de escribir de ellos y todo por culpa del capítulo tributo a Battle Fever J jaja.

Aquí verán algunas parejas canónicas de SP confirmadas hace tiempo, así como una crack que es una OTP de mi parte (vean "Being a Father" de shootingstar97) como ambiente para cierta tacaña a que verán a continuación.

**_PD1: La mala forma de redacción de Luka al escribir es totalmente intencional de mi parte._**

**_PD2: la forma de escribir en el libro mencionado más adelante es totalmente intencional del "fanboy" xD._**

**_PD3: Super Sentai Series no me pertenece y es una historia ficticia sin lucro para entretener._**

* * *

_Capítulo I_

_Tu Boba y Estúpida… Pero Encantadora Sonrisa_

Si tuviera que pensar en al menos cómo fue que cierto y X pirata espacial —o terrícola en este caso— comenzó a gustarle, estaría tan loca e idiota que, o simplemente era un sueño de mal gusto, o pareciera que estuviese usando a la falsa _Abare Pink _de _Emiru Sanjou_ a propósito y enfrente de todo el universo, viéndola hacer el ridículo sin pagar un exuberante precio por ello.

Esa última era la escena ideal.

Si tuviera que comparar a esa persona, era ver a_ RedRacer_, _Go-onRed, ShinkenGold_ y_ MegaRed:_ _Kyosuke Jinnai, Esumi Sosuke, Genta Umemori _y _Date Kenta _respectivamente encarnados en una sola persona y molesto, pues estaba segura al cien por ciento que no sería la única ser en el universo que, pensaría en aquella comparación. Además de que tal sujeto se podría considerar una especie de _fanboy _y rozando la línea de un _Otaku _de los _Super Sentai_.

Estando de paso en la Tierra mientras tres de ellos salieron a comprar comida para la semana y dos de ellos entrenaban, _Luka Millfy _estaba sentada en el comedor del _Gokai Galleon _con lápiz y papel en mano, pensando en enumerar las distintas desventajas concretas de su plateado compañero de escuadrón y evitar cualquier otro tipo de sensación que le salía en su interior. Con cara pensativa y ruda al mismo tiempo, comenzó a anotar los defectos que al menos, ella creía que eran ciertos:

_1.- Es odioso_

_2.- Es insoportable_

_3.- Es entrometido_

_4.- Hace más de la cuenta_

_5.- Mete la pata algunas veces_

Aunque esto último debió reescribirlo…

_Mete la pata (a__lgunas veces no)_ _más de una vez al día_

_6.- Es un fanboy otaku de los Super Sentai (¿ya lo dije antes?)_

_7.- Es meloso_

Al parecer era lo único que le veía en contra que siguió pensando defectos, pero no, eran al menos todos aquellos. Después de asentir con una mueca en la boca de desgano, era el turno de ver cuáles eran las virtudes —o pocas según ella— del _Sorprendente Joven Plateado" _como se había denominado _Gai Ikari_.

_1.- Se preocupa de las personas, incluso cuando perdió el Gokai Cellular y antes de ser aceptado como Gokaiger_

_2.- Salvó a una niña sin importarle su propia vida. Ventaja adicional: por esta razón Mikoto (¿así se llamaba?) el fallecido Abare Killer le entregó el Gokai Cellular y la Ranger Key de Gokai Silver_

_3.- Tiene transformaciones increíbles: Go-on Wings híbrido y el Gold Mode propio entre otras, como el GoZyuDrill, GoZyuRex y GoZyuJin_

_4.- Posee tres poderes definitivos por mérito propio_

_5.- Es buen cocinero (plus cuando tengo mucha hambre)_

_6.- Que sepa de los Super Sentai nos ayudó a conseguir los treinta y cuatro poderes definitivos (incluido el nuestro)_

_7.- Siempre es alegre a pesar de estar en la peor situación_

_8.- Nos ayudó a derrotar a Walz Gil, Ackdos Gil y a casi todo el imperio Zangyack (aún nos quedan idiotas que vencer)_

_9.- Aprendimos a valorar a la Tierra y a cada Super Sentai que la defendió incluso con su propia vida_

_10.- Se unió a nuestra causa de conseguir el mayor tesoro del universo sin nada a cambio_

_11.- Se unió a nuestro propio modo de luchar a pesar de que los otros Super Sentai que él admiraba le pidieron que borrara sus existencias para que creara un mundo ideal para nosotros cinco._

_12.- Es amable con los niños_

_13.- Es amable con nosotros a pesar de que lo golpeemos o gritamos (la única que lo trata bien del todo es Ahim)_

_14.- Es el mejor terrícola que hemos conocido_

_15.- A pesar de ser odioso y lo demás, tiene su atractivo y es lindo_

_16.- Siempre es alegre (creo que ya lo escribí antes)_

_17.- Nos resolvió todas las malas predicciones de Navi_

_18.- Me enseñó el significado de la Navidad_

Se detuvo unos momentos al ver que los beneficios de Gai eran casi el triple de sus defectos y trató de comprobar que faltaba algo más. Algo que realmente hacía valer la pena cuando notó que literalmente junto a _Ahim_, eran los más nobles de corazón que hayan conocido en su travesía como piratas espaciales. Además, pensó en el punto número dieciocho, donde conoció cómo se celebraba Navidad con los seres queridos y el ex _Battle Kenya, Shiro Akebono _de los _Battle Fever_, aprendiendo que la Navidad se debía compartir con los seres queridos, que es un momento de calma y paz para unificar más los diferentes lazos existentes, así como reconciliar otros.

Definitivamente Luka encontraba que Gai Ikari no era cualquier persona, era una persona increíblemente bondadosa y muy al contrario de su propio genio y carácter por fuera. Cerraba sus ojos y por alguna razón comenzó a recordar algo que ocurrió unos años después de derrotar a Ackdos Gil…

* * *

_Se enfrentaron a uno de los pocos ejércitos de Zangyack que quedaban, de los cuales, su líder que se autoproclamaba ser el sucesor de Ackdos Gil y mucho más despiadado aún que su maestro, había sido el responsable de dejar la catástrofe en el planeta suyo, en que el Fia, su hermana menor, había fallecido de una enfermedad mortal debido a la destrucción y falta de alimentación, salubridad y ayuda en aquel lugar. El alienígena se burlaba de la destrucción ocasionada y de las personas que sufrieron, algo que Luka no había aguantado tal insulto hacia la persona que falleció en sus manos que comenzó a atacar sin razón contra aquel monstruo y salió herida de inmediato._

—_Así que este es el planeta ruin que Zangyack dejó en la destrucción. Así como todos sus habitantes patéticos que alguna vez existieron—. Se mofaba el extraterrestre._

—_¡Cállate! ¡Mi hermana nació acá y murió por culpa de ustedes!— volvía Luka con su espada doble a atacarlo, pero en vano tras ser bloqueada._

—_¿He? Entonces tendré que pisotearte igual como lo fue esa pequeña basura insignificante— Tras múltiples rayos que salían desde sus hombros, Luka era enviada hacia una de las pocas murallas que quedaban, pues el planeta aún no estaba en el curso de viaje de los Gokaiger que, por un presentimiento de la experta en espadas, fueron de inmediato y el desastre permanecía. Varios habitantes o habían muerto, o en su mayoría se escaparon a nuevo rumbo._

_Lo peor es que al atacar a la desesperada, sus demás compañeros comenzaron a defenderla y salieron igual de heridos y expuestos a varios ataques de los Gormin y Sugormin restantes. Tras apenas cuatro minutos de lucha y con sus cascos totalmente rotos tras un disparo láser del monstruo, quedaron totalmente indefensos para un ataque final. Luka no podía aguantar dejar salir sus lágrimas, sintiéndose débil de no haber defendido la memoria de Fia._

_Incluso Ahim fue capaz de derrotar a Zatsurig, el verdugo de sus padres y del planeta Famille, pero "Kroundger" como se llamaba aquel alienígena, era totalmente superior al ex emperador Ackdos Gil y Luka nada podía hacer contra él. _

_El golpe definitivo los esperaba a todos y maldecía el hecho de no poder proteger ni el alma de Fia ni los esfuerzos de Cain para conseguir aquel planeta que necesitaba como sueño para aquellos niños sin hogar, pero Gai con su humanidad cansada y el labio roto, se puso por delante de ella para sorpresa del resto del escuadrón de piratas y repeliendo con su Gokai Spear y sorprendentemente usando el "Gold Mode" el ataque final._

—_¡No pienso dejar que lastimes de esa forma a Luka-san y a todas las personas que habitaron allí, ni a ninguno de mis demás amigos! —Gritó Gai llenándose más de rabia y haciendo retroceder un poco a Kroundger— ¡Si te entrometes con Luka-san o intentas pisotear sus sueños, también te entrometes conmigo! —_

_Ni siquiera Marvelous podía creer que el terrícola de Gai podía emparejarse mano a mano con semejante oponente y hacerle frente a pesar de su mala condición física actual. Todos los ataques le daban de lleno a Gai, pero se levantaba una y otra vez hasta por fin encontrar una abertura y atacarlo con un combo de su Gokai Spear hasta darle con un embate de lleno al centro de su cuerpo, haciéndole un gran daño y cargar su ranger key en un golpe definitivo. _

"_¡FINAL WAVE!"_

—_¡Y esto es porque todos los sueños de Luka-san también están conmigo, así como el de cada uno de mis amigos porque soy el sexto miembro del Escuadrón Pirata Gokaiger! ¡GOKAI… SHOOTING STAAAAR!_

_Después atacar incesantemente y rematarlo con un Gokai Shooting Star, los demás quedaron sorprendidos por la seriedad adoptada tanto al terminar su ataque, cómo en su frase donde se le vio un rostro completo de molestia ante las palabras de aquel sujeto, sin aquellas frases de combate de "me estoy volviendo plateado" o algo así. Estaba completamente determinado a eliminarlo por algo ya personal._

_Al terminar, le ofreció la mano para levantarse, sin antes decir…_

—_Una vez que acabe todo Zangyack, haremos que tu sueño de tener un planeta para el orfanato que deseas, se haga realidad, Luka-san. El sueño de un pirata, es el sueño de toda una tripulación—._

_Los demás compañeros dijeron algo similar y la acompañaron durante el resto de la expedición, con la mente puesta en la última oración del sexto miembro del Escuadrón Pirata, pues Gai cayó inconsciente después de derrotar a Kroundger y todos vieron una sonrisa en él, como si hubiese logrado su objetivo. Es más, se preguntaban cómo carajos pudo usar su súper transformación si más de la mitad de sus ranger keys respectivas estaban en manos de sus dueños originales. _

_Era quizás que el llamado de Gai en ese preciso momento, traspasó las fronteras espaciales y los hermanos Sutou, como Sungel y los demás, así como el espíritu de los fallecidos Time Fire, Abarekiller y Dragon Ranger le enviaron sus poderes definitivos nuevamente para que Gai Ikari, pudiese proteger a sus seres queridos._

"_¡Y esto es porque todos los sueños de Luka-san también están conmigo […]!"…_

* * *

Gai había actuado como un verdadero pirata y en aquel enfrentamiento se había dado cuenta de algo más y lógicamente los demás _Gokaiger _también, hasta llegaba a creer que los demás ya sabían de antemano y sólo ella misma faltaba por descubrirlo. De hecho, ni siquiera lo había golpeado de vergüenza después de lanzar esa frase al ofrecerle la mano, sino que la aceptó de buena manera antes de que el sexto miembro cayera inconsciente.

Luka continuó haciendo los puntos ventajosos de Gai, incluyendo aquellos que fueron a favor de cada uno del Escuadrón Pirata Gokaiger. Después de un buen tiempo y desde ese enfrentamiento, Luka se había percatado de que se _había enamorado _de Gai Ikari.

Tras pensar en ese preciso escenario sentimental y totalmente opuesto a su carácter de pesada e interesada, Luka sonrió y arrugó el papel de notas y lo botó a la basura. Aprovechando el pensamiento de la Navidad que aprendió gracias a él, se estaba acercando una nueva festividad de la fecha misma y lo ideal era darle un buen regalo como se merece tras todas las cosas que ha hecho no sólo por los _Gokaiger_, sino también por ella misma. Pero había una interrogante más que Luka aún no ha podido descifrar por completo: ¿En qué rayos se fijó Gai en ella? ¿Acaso él estará igual de loco o peor? Ambos son totalmente opuestos: uno es alegre, pero molestoso; y ella reacia y descarada cuando se trata de dinero, sin contar los golpes que le da por entrometido o por no callarse nunca.

Entre todo aquello y la sensación de ser compañero de escuadrón y potencial pareja, posiblemente Gai si estaba loco, o quizás no, pero daba lo mismo pensar de más en estos momentos, total, tras el regalo de Navidad pedirá todas las explicaciones posibles al _"grandioso joven plateado"_, encontrando además los únicos puntos buenos que faltaron por encontrarle y que no fue necesario anotarlo.

—Diecinueve, se preocupa de todos nosotros con sinceridad y veinte… tiene una _boba, estúpida, pero encantadora sonrisa_ que me alegra todos los días— y con eso, Luka dejó a _Navi_ a cargo del Gokai Galleon para buscar el regalo que Gai Ikari se merece.

**_Horas después..._**

Tras cuatro horas y fracción transcurridas, Luka llegaba con cerca de cinco regalos para cada compañero suyo. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo gigantesco en gastar dinero, pero debía hacerlo por agradecer a sus amigos de todo el apoyo y aventuras recorridas.

Entró al Gokai Galleon y no notó a nadie allí cuando deberían estar ya dentro, excepto por un ruido muy particular o, mejor dicho, un tatareo y canto habitual de las fechas con semejante voz alocada que aparecía en el salón principal.

—¡Navidad, navidad, blanca navidaaaad! ¡Es un día de alegría y felicidaaaaad! _[1]_ ¡Ohh sí! ¡De vuelta en la Tierra y con una fiesta de noche buena! ¡ja ja!— cantaba en gritos el susodicho joven del cual Luka estaba pensando hace horas, y como siempre con ese mismo tono alegre que lo caracterizaba—. ¡Ou! ¡Buenas tardes, Luka-san! — saludaba Gai con una reverencia.

A veces se preguntaba si él realmente sentiría algo por ella con semejante pasión de fanboy y de actitud infantil, pero eso lo debía dejar para más en la noche cuando se tenga que platicar.

—Hola Gai— respondió la pirata de cabello oscuro— ¿Dónde demonios están los demás? —preguntó por el resto, suponiendo que Marvelous y Joe habían terminado de entrenar y que Ahim y Don estaban con él comprando.

—Ah, Marvelous-san y Joe-san dijeron que de la nada tenían asuntos personales, pero cuando les pregunté de que se trataba, Marvelous-san fue tan cruel que me hizo una llave al cuello diciendo "no preguntes y solamente hazme caso"— dijo esto último haciendo una imitación de su capitán que posiblemente lo mataría si estuviese viéndolo ahora—. Además, dijo que volverían para la cena.

Conociendo a Marvelous, era normal que le respondiera de esa forma. Eso sí, se le salió una pequeña risilla al ver a Gai imitando a Marvelous.

—Y Ahim-san con Don-san me dijeron que aún no habían comprado los presentes, así que por eso me pidieron que me adelante con la comida— finalizó el único terrícola del escuadrón.

Será momento de discutir este tema, ¿o no?

—¿Y por qué rayos te demoraste tanto? —Genial forma de preguntar se decía la tercera al mando, maldiciéndose por la poca empatía social relacionándose con otros.

—¿Por qué me demoré? Mmm… ¿Recuerdas cuando tuvimos que ir al templo Negakure en el pasado por el poder definitivo de los Kakuranger? —preguntó Gai.

—Ajá…— asintió Luka tratando de que termine el tema rápido y hablar del "otro" asunto.

—Pues estuve de pasó allí…

—¿Viajaste otra vez al pasado? —se levantó de la silla la joven e interrumpiéndolo, sin enterarse del "viajecito" del sexto miembro a aquella época.

—¿¡Eh!? ¡no, no, no, no! ¡Me refería al presente ahora mismo! —se adelantó Gai corrigiendo la escena, poniendo una mano en su pecho y la misma sonrisa como si hubiese hecho otra aventura—. Quise hacer una travesía corta por los lugares donde estábamos cuando peleamos contra Zangyack la primera vez y me topé con ese mismo niño que nos encontramos, claro que creció más y no está tan pequeño.

A veces, Luka se preguntaba cómo es que era tan feliz sin importar la situación. Debía reconocer que admiraba eso en Gai Ikari, pero no lo admitiría en frente de él u otros.

—¿Y te reconoció? —siguió preguntando la Gokai Yellow, tratando con esfuerzo sobrehumano de iniciar una plática normal.

—Claro. Está de paso en Japón porque vive en Norteamérica. De hecho, me dijo que hizo caso a mi consejo y si bien viaja por todos lados, hace amigos en cualquier momento y graba sus números para comunicarse con ellos todos los días — comentó el terrícola, feliz de que algo haya resultado bien desde esa plática en el pasado.

—Espera, ¡¿y cómo te reconoció si te conoció en el pasado?! —volvió a interrogar Luka con sus manos en la cintura como jarras, Hasta Gai pensó que ella fuese una Dekaranger interrogando a un Alienizer criminal.

—Porque ese niño también es un hijo de Sentai… —respondió Gai algo asustado, pero que tranquilizó a Luka ya que entre todos los Super Sentai, nada les sorprendía entre los distintos escuadrones y las familias que fueron parte de ellos — ¿Recuerdas que Domon-san nos dijo que no podíamos interferir en el pasado? —la pirata amarilla asintió—, es porque él ya interfirió en ese pasado. Ese niño se llama _Mirai Moriyama_, y es su hijo. La mujer que nos encontramos era la antigua periodista _Honami_, quien investigó a los Timeranger.

Tenía sentido ya que el niño se llama Mirai y significaba futuro. Ahora entendió el paso de Gai por ese lugar en el presente y el casual reencuentro que lo hizo demorar. Aunque tardó en entender que a ese mismo chiquillo del pasado le había dado un consejo, al menos estaba curiosa de saber qué habían platicado cuando viajaron al 2007 y prevenir la destrucción del templo Negakure.

—Él estaba triste y se había ido de su casa porque no quería marcharse a Norteamérica, pero le conté una anécdota mía antes de pelear contra aquel alienígena que iba a destruir el templo— prosiguió Gai dirigiendo su vista hacia la ciudad desde la ventanilla del Gokai Galleon, sin dejar de lado a Luka en la plática— Le dije que no importaba a que lugares iba, que hiciera la mayor cantidad de amigos como yo cuando mis padres se marchaban de un lugar a otro por su trabajo y debía marcharme con ellos, aun cuando no quería. Es por eso que en mi caso trato de hacerme amigos de todos lados, aunque me digan que yo sea un tipo molestoso o desagradable.

¿_"Molestoso" y "desagradable"_? Podía ser feliz y todo como lo demuestra, pero Luka descubrió que él también ya era consciente de todas las críticas por su carácter desenfrenado. Ahora ella pensaba que era a sí misma, la peor persona que podía ser al tratarlo casi como saco de boxeo físico o verbal cuando se emocionaba.

—Pero no me importa, porque al menos puedo disfrutar a todas las personas con las que hablo. Creo que debo agradecer a mis padres por llevarme a varios lugares. Es casi como ustedes, ¡viajando de planeta en planeta, acabando con Zangyack y barriendo el piso con ellos!— finalizó Gai volviendo su vista hacia la chica con la misma sonrisa de todos los días y con sus poses de batalla, retornando a su modo _fanboy_.

Hasta en eso le veía lo bueno. Eso también explicaba por qué varias chicas Sentai o mujeres comunes y corrientes se habían fijado en los más bobos, y eso lo vio cuando un tiempo después de la victoria contra Kroundger, tomó los libros de Gai para aprender un poco de los Super Sentai sin que los demás y el mismo terrícola se enterasen. Hasta información adicional de cada miembro y familiares se encontraban y ver si mediante ellos, su teoría de que los más "alocados" tenían su atractivo.

Definitivamente era un _fanboy _sin remedio.

Miraba a cada miembro en secreto por cierto tiempo y en ello hasta llegaba a sorprenderse de ciertas parejitas formadas en las que hasta Gai se daba el tiempo de añadir a la base de datos de los Sentai. Incluso con sarcasmo, Luka llegaba a pensar que pudiese haber anotado hasta el platillo favorito de cada uno.

_Engine Sentai Go-Onger:_

_Go-on Red. Nombre: Sosuke Esumi. Apodo: Speed King […]. Afiliaciones: Miu Esumi […]_

¿Miu Esumi? ¿No que el apellido de la _Go-On Silver_ era Sutou? Bueno, allí cayó en plan de que estaban casados unos años después de la victoria ante los Zangyack.

_Toskusou Sentai Dekaranger:_

_Deka Red. Nombre: Banban Akaza. Apodo: Ban. Estilo de lucha: Juu Kun Do + Akaza-ryu Kenpo […]. Afiliaciones: Marigold Akaza […]_

A Ban también se le podría aplicar el caso matrimonio, posiblemente por presiones de Houji.

_Mahou Sentai Magiranger: _

_Magi Red. Nombre: Kai Ozu […] Elemento mágico: Fuego Ardiente, otorgado por el Santo Celestial Flagel de Magitopia […]. Afiliaciones: Yuka Yamazaki […]_

También recordó a la joven que ayudó a los niños como Don y Joe habían contado cuando pensaron que el ejército Zangyack había sido victorioso, y que era la misma chica que fue secuestrada por el rey de los Berserkers que Kai logró salvarla según lo relataba el libro de Gai.

Y si tuviera que añadir nuevas páginas, pues debió añadir la de Marvelous y Ahim, claro que el capitán Gokaiger lo asfixiaría de por vida si alguien más se enterase de aquello. Eso hizo reír a Luka un poco para seguir investigando más miembros con "esa" personalidad.

_Samurai Sentai Shinkenger:_

_Hime Shinken Red. Nombre: Kaoru Shiba. Ocupaciones: Líder y heredera 18va del clan Shiba […]. Afiliaciones: Takeru Shiba (hijo adoptivo), _

—¡¿Ge-Genta Umemori?! — Gritó la pirata amarilla para luego divisar si nadie la habrá escuchado. Perfecto, aquí estaba la gota que rebalsó el vaso. ¿Una princesa a cargo de generaciones con un vendedor de Sushi? Esa explicación debió pedírselas cuando lograron tener el poder definitivo a manos de en ese entonces joven princesa Shiba y posiblemente se deba a la larga amistad de años entre Takeru y Genta y la fidelidad de este último por su amigo de infancia.

Cerró los libros y cayó en plan de que los bobos si eran unos rompecorazones de primera, sobre todo porque dos de ellas eran jóvenes de las familias más ricas y una de ellas tenía un alto cargo en la SPD del planeta Leslie. Gai tampoco era la excepción.

Pero al indagar la razón de que se fijaran en ese cuarteto de jóvenes especiales, se dio cuenta que tenían el mismo carácter del terrícola Gokaiger: poseían el mismo espíritu de pelea por sus compañeros y también para defender a quienes más amaban. Así que las mezclas de personalidades encarnadas en Gai, terminaron siendo las mismas personas de las cuales no sólo fueron defensores de la Tierra, sino que ese mismo valor de justicia terminó enamorando a cada chica mencionada.

Ahora estaba frente a él, el mismo que tomó su sueño para hacerlo suyo y de sus compañeros de tripulación.

Las palabras podían sobrar, pues a pesar de su gran confianza en sí misma, por primera vez en su vida Luka experimentaba los nervios. Ni si siquiera cuando Joe y Marvelous la descubrieron robando a Zangyack en el primer en encuentro, pues ella los desafió. ¿Madurez? Puede ser que esa sea la palabra debido a su repentino cambio de carácter pesado a uno más liviano, pero en estos momentos, Gai demostraba ser más maduro que ella después de la plática de hace unos minutos.

De la nada, se acercó lentamente al joven plateado y se abrazó a él. No sabe por qué, pero por alguna razón le gustaba esa parte alocada y ese abrazo le trajo tranquilidad. Era algo que al menos podía reconocer que tenían en común.

—No cambies, ¿sí? —suplicó Luka en ese abrazo, algo extraño para Gai verla de esa manera, salvo cuando pelearon en su planeta y la vio vulnerable de emociones tras recordar a su fallecida hermana.

Ahora el problema era Gai. ¿Qué debía sentir en estos momentos? Las acciones actuales de la pirata tomboy le llamaron no sólo la atención, sino que tardó en reaccionar cuando sintió un tono de disgusto cuando ella se separó de él.

—Sabes, ahora que lo pienso, yo debí haber estado en ese traje de novia— comentó Luka dándole la espalda al joven plateado y como si estuviese inflando las mejillas de avergonzada.

—¿Eh? —expresó Gai con duda de saber de qué hablaba la tercera al mando de la tripulación tras salir de ese mini trance.

—No me hagas repetirlo… sabes que me da vergüenza repetir estas cosas…

Ahí cayó en cuenta de las palabras de Luka…

Se refería a la falsa boda con Ahim para eliminar a un alienígena de Zangyack.

Esa fue la luz verde para Gai Ikari de acercarse esta vez a la chica quien se tomó desprevenida cuando él la volteó para quedar nuevamente enfrente de ella.

—Luka-san… yo…—intentaba hablar el terrícola del Escuadrón Pirata cuando ella lo interrumpió.

—No me digas más _Luka-san_, tonto— pidió la experta en sables—. Sólo dime _Luka_…

Nunca en sus sueños más locos pensó que la mujer más ruda, fuerte y de carácter de todo el universo se terminaría enamorando de él.

Su instinto era más fuerte que su propia razón a pesar de que apenas estaba asimilando la información, así que después de voltearla para quedar de frente con ella y pedir que la deje de tratar con formalidad, logró encontrarse con unos ojos que nunca había logrado ver. Todo el carácter "pesado" de Luka Milffy se había convertido en una personalidad suave y hasta dulce, totalmente contrario a como la ven a diario los demás o la primera impresión que se tiene de ella al verla por primera vez. Acercaba su rostro con el de ella mientras cerraba sus ojos esperando el encuentro que uniría a dos tesoros en común. Perfectamente Luka podía golpearlo, pero pareciera que ella estuviese deseando que ese momento llegara de una vez por todas.

La joven pirata simplemente cerró sus ojos y simplemente ocurrió: un contacto entre sus labios y los del sexto miembro, algo torpe por parte de él y de ella misma que lo reconocía, siendo el primer beso de ambos.

Sólo duró un par de segundos, pero pareciera que eran más mientras rememoraban la misma escena de cuando la defendió hace dos años atrás: _"¡Si te entrometes con Luka-san o intentas pisotear sus sueños, también te entrometes conmigo!"_, la frase seguía recalando en Luka a pesar del gran tiempo transcurrido.

Abrieron sus ojos tras separarse y Gai podía notar el sonrojo y la respiración algo agitada de su compañera de escuadrón, algo muy parecido a lo que él estaba sintiendo en estos momentos. Ella sonrió y le tomó con ambas manos su rostro mientras sentía cómo la brisa del aire terrestre le daba más tranquilidad.

—Te amo, Gai Ikari, y todo por culpa de tu boba y estúpida sonrisa, de tu ridícula e infantil forma de ser, y cuando nos defendiste… cuando me defendiste en lo que quedaba de mi planeta esa vez. Ah, y por enseñarnos la Navidad— confesó Luka para apegarse al pecho de Gai y que de alguna manera, resultaba tranquilizador el afecto.

Si pensaba que quería un regalo, pues acaban de darle el mejor regalo que podía esperar. Había ganado algo más que sólo ser parte de un equipo Super Sentai como deseó y simplemente luchando para proteger a quienes más ama, tal como Nakadai Mikoto le había encomendado.

Ya con total confianza, él le regresó nuevamente el abrazo pensando ya en cómo serían los días siguientes. Total, estaban en una fecha de celebrar como lo es Navidad.

—Yo también te amo, Luka Millfy, aunque tengas un carácter complicado, seas pesada hasta cierto punto, hambrienta hasta devorar todo un almuerzo, sobreprotectora con Ahim-san y patees traseros de Zangyack —contó el sexto miembro dándole un poco de disgusto a Luka, claro que ella no tenía que quejarse después de todo, pues nadie le había dicho antes sus propios defectos que Gai lo hizo sólo como una broma que ella se tomó de buen gusto—, porque lo haces por una buena razón que es el planeta que deseas comprar para aquellos niños sin hogar. Creo que ese también sería un buen homenaje a tu pequeña hermana, ¿o no? Pues es simple, te ayudaré a conseguirlo.

—Sí, tienes razón— sonrió Luka para volver a abrazarse con el alocado _fanboy _y finalmente con todas las dudas disipadas y entendimientos comprendidos mutuamente. La actitud de Gai era para hacer amigos ante los distintos viajes repentinos en vez de quedarse sólo y pelear por proteger aquellas memorias y a quienes amaba. En el caso de la joven, era para conseguir fondos para su sueño e impedir que otro niño pase por lo mismo que su hermana menor, casi rozando la codicia y lo tacaña para tener el dinero suficiente.

Y a pesar de sus personalidades opuestas, terminaron compartiendo los mismos sueños como Gokaiger: proteger a la gente de la Tierra y pelear por el sueño de Luka, entre también los de Don, Ahim, Joe y lo que Marvelous aprendió de Akared.

No duraron mucho cuando por una extraña sensación, voltearon al mismo tiempo para quedar de frente a los cuatro miembros restantes y Navi, quien detuvo el andar de sus alas al ver semejante escena.

La más avergonzada era Luka quien ocultaba su rostro en el pecho del joven terrícola y donde dejó ver su lado más sentimental al resto de los Gokaiger y por supuesto, nadie la había visto tan melosamente apegada a un hombre… y mucho menos a Gai del que si bien sospechaban algo, jamás se les pasó por la mente que el más _fanboy _de los Super Sentai y la pirata más ruda y de carácter que lo pasaba golpeando de imprudente, terminasen abrazados.

—Hum… se habían demorado bastante. Ya era hora—. Fue Joe el primero en hablar y con un tono de sarcasmo y burla a ambos al ser el primero en darse cuenta de todo, aunque después se le notó una leve sonrisa al ver que la tripulación era más unida aún.

—Me da mucho gusto por ustedes, Luka-san, Gai-san—. Le siguió Ahim con una alegría indescriptible y totalmente contenta por ambos. Lógico, si Luka era como su hermana mayor y Gai el hombre más leal al grupo pirata.

—¡Ahhhh! ¡Así que ahora Gai y Luka son novios! ¡Aaahhh! —gritaba el pequeño loro robótico aleteando de un lado a otro.

Don más que hablar, se subió la mandíbula donde corresponde, pues se le cayó apenas vio a los dos bien juntos, claro que después fue acompañado de una risa nerviosa, como si recién hubiese descubierto un gran tesoro que no debía ser revelado ante nadie más.

Sin embargo, la mirada de Luka y Gai se dirigió hacia el capitán, quien solo mostraba su semblante diario cuando se preparaba para cazar tesoros, aunque esta vez terminó cazando un par de personas. Comenzó a reír escandalosamente y ganándose la atención de todos, en especial de una sonrojada y molesta _Gokai Yellow _y de un _Gokai Silver_ entre nervioso y tiritando de ansiedad. Podían hasta jurar que a Marvelous se le cayeron lágrimas de tantas carcajadas.

Terminada la risa y porque comenzaba a dolerle el abdomen, el líder de los Sentai piratas se acercó hacia Don, además de sacarlo de su imaginación mental tratando de imaginar quizás que cosa bizarra de citas entre la nueva parejita.

—"_Hakase"_, ¡prepara el mejor banquete que tengas a mano y es una orden porque tenemos que celebrar!— mandó Marvelous en señal de que este evento tenía que conmemorarse como siempre, con un enorme festín.

Después se retiró a su habitación con una sonrisa burlesca, pero sincera mientras esperaba que este momento al fin llegase, claro que lo peor es que Gai se le adelantó con creces, pues cierta _"princesa"_ no lo estaría esperando toda su vida, mientras los demás hacían lo mismo para la fiesta con comida y bebida incluida, como toda tripulación pirata. No sólo celebrarían Navidad, sino también a la nueva pareja de piratas que, al mismo tiempo, unían más a la tripulación. La excepción del cambio de ropa era Don que asintió con alegría y partió directo a cocinar, negándole a Gai que lo ayudase y felicitándolo además por haberse atrevido.

Ambos, tanto Gokai Yellow como Silver, se percataron que no eran asuntos personales ni presentes no comprados, sino que solamente los cuatro les dejaron tiempo a solas para aclarar las cosas.

De eso, Luka estaba totalmente agradecida de no haberse equivocado al elegir a Gai Ikari. Si Akashi, ex Bouken Red estuviese en estos momentos, es obvio que lo llamaría una nueva aventura, una nueva aventura espacial entre la pirata más ruda del universo con el _fanboy_ N°1 de Super Sentai que comenzarían a escribir de aquí, hacia el futuro.

* * *

_[1] Técnicamente Gai canta Jingle Bells y pensé en que cantase en inglés, tomando en cuenta que también se usa ese término en Japón y cuando hizo el híbrido Gokai Christmas en el tributo a Battle Fever, pero encontré que estéticamente era mejor en español. De todos modos, se entiende el canto y el sentido._

**_Bien, es el primer fic que hago de este tipo, aunque pienso en continuarlo, así como cuando leí Red & Silver que contaba el proceso de Sosuke y Miu. Puede ser que en caps siguientes añada una escena de combate al filo, aunque también cómica._**

**_Ojalá les haya gustado aunque no sea una shipp popular, aunque estos dos (sobre todo Gai) se ganaron mi cariño inmenso. Bye~_**


End file.
